Harry changes his mind
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Hermione and Ron want to get married, but how will they get Harry to handle the news?


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

"Harry please. She changed. You should really give the girl a chance." Hermione insisted. Hermione, Harry & Ron were sitting in The Three Broomsticks. It was only a couple of years after their graduation and they were having a night out. Hermione and Ron have been trying to think of a delicate way to announce that they are engaged. Hermione had the master plan to set Harry up with someone.

Unfortunately for Hermione, Harry was still not admitting his true sexuality. The only way she could think to get him to admit that he was gay, was by setting him up with a friend of the one male that always had tension with Harry, none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione could have easily gotten them together, since Draco was now a close work friend of hers and a flaming homosexual. While Hermione was considering how to further play this, Pansy Parkinson walked in the door. Harry was close to running for the door, but she had already seen him and seemed to be smiling at him. He waved at her and she walked right over to the golden trio's table. "Harry, it is so lovely to see you again." She said. "Nice to see you too." Harry muttered under his breath. Within minutes the conversation was strained and mostly concerning Harry's work at the orphanage. After half an hour of forced conversation Hermione made up some story about having to work early and left the two alone.

"Could I apparate you home?" Harry said politely also remembering that she shares a nice apartment with Draco Malfoy. Harry had been curious about the Slytherin since the last time they saw one another, which was during the war. "Of course, that is so polite of you Harry." Pansy said and they walked outside to leave. She took him by the arm and gave him the address.

They apparated into the alley just outside the apartment building because Harry assumed the apartment would be spelled against it. "Harry, you could have at least taken us into the lobby." Pansy whined. "But if you are planning on taking me in the alley, I'd rather we have sex inside." Harry was horrified at her forwardness. "Uhm, I wasn't thinking about sex, honestly." Harry admitted. They went upstairs and Pansy unlocked her door, and held it open for Harry to go inside. Harry was worried about her motives, but he was so curious to see Draco that he went inside anyway.

"Maybe I'll be lucky and he won't even be here." Harry thought to himself. But as Harry set foot inside the door he heard the water in the bathroom turn off and out walked Draco Malfoy in just a towel that barely covered anything. "Pansy? You're dating Potter?" Malfoy said surprised, completely forgetting himself and the fact that he had been caught naked by his once arch nemesis. Harry could not help staring, Malfoy was gorgeous. Harry's eyes followed the water dripping down his chest, the light blonde hair on his chest… "Potter, my eyes are up here." Malfoy teased. Pansy, to Harry's shock, laughed at this. "Harry sweetheart, you are welcome to get something to drink and catch up with Dray, but if you don't mind, I am going to bed." She said and kissed his cheek, and stood up and walked into her room. Harry heard the door lock, and her place a silencing charm and his mouth dropped open.

"Sorry Potter, she has no manners. I bet she promised you sex and now she decided she is tired. Pansy can be such a bitch sometimes." Malfoy said politely and Harry was dumbstruck. "Errr, you can call me Harry." He said. Malfoy shot him a dazzling smile and said: "Of course, Harry. So are you going to see Pansy again?"

"Malfoy…" Harry started but Draco cut him off. "Draco, please." Harry shook his head and continued. "No offence to Pansy but I honestly don't think she is my type." Draco seemed to consider this then said: "That is a shame; I was hoping I would get to see you around more. Did Hermione tell you I have asked about you? Heard about the orphanage, that was a sweet idea." Harry was shocked; he had no idea Draco still had any interest in him. "Err, Draco?" Harry started unsure. "Yes Harry?" Draco replied, still smiling at him disarmingly. "You are naked." At this Draco laughed. "Yes I am. Your powers of observation astound me. Does it bother you?" Harry shook his head, but blushed. "I'm sorry. I am just so comfortable with being naked. You want me to get dressed?"

Harry shook his head again, this time his entire face was red as a tomato. Draco seemed to think for a while and poured them each a drink. "Hermione told me you were straight." He said after a while. "I am, I mean I…" Harry stuttered. "You are not, you are getting turned on already." Draco said and Harry blushed again. It was true that he was getting hard from staring at Draco's body and Draco didn't seem to mind this either. "Okay, sorry." Harry said, ashamed at being caught staring. "You want to see my cock?" Draco said suddenly and Harry's body decided to react by itself. "Yes." Harry said and Draco sat down next to him, dropping the towel to the floor.

Without thinking Harry pulled Draco onto his lap and started kissing him. Draco's legs went around his waist and Draco's hard length was pushing against him. Draco pulled his mouth away with reluctance and crouched down on the floor between Harry's legs, undoing the button on his jeans and pulling down the zip. Harry's hard cock fell out into Draco's hand and Draco said: "Hmmm, imagined you would be the type to go commando." At this point Harry was beyond feeling any shame and moaned as Draco ran his thumb across the head. "Harry, can I taste you?" Draco said, looking up at him. Harry just nodded and Draco's lips closed around Harry's cock. "Wait" Harry said when he was about to cum. "I want to fuck you." Draco smiled and said: "Who said I'm a bottom?"

"Then fuck me." Harry said suddenly. "You haven't done this before, have you?" Harry shook his head. "But I have always imagined fucking you." He said without thinking. "Wow, a virgin and you're in love with me." Draco said suddenly. "I am not; I just think you are gorgeous." Harry denied now that he could think. "Fine, I will let it go, since I wanted you to fuck me from 14 years old. But I am not a one night stand, got it?" Harry nodded. "Good." Draco said and dragged Harry into the bedroom.

Draco helped Harry take his clothes off, and then lay down on the bed, legs open. "Come on then." Draco said as Harry stared at the sight in front of him. Harry moved and lay down between his legs, their cocks rubbing together as they kissed. Harry took his fingers and one by one made Draco suck on them before using them to prepare his ass for Harry's cock. "Now, yes please Harry." Draco whined and Harry lifted Draco's legs and started to move inside him. Harry moved slowly until Draco started pushing up against him. "I think I am gay." Harry said and Draco laughed as Harry started to fuck him hard and fast. After Harry came inside Draco and Draco's load shot all over his hand they were both tired. Harry and Draco fell asleep, and Harry's cock slipped out of Draco's ass. When they woke up, they were tangled together in a mass of limbs and Harry had to realise that this was what he had wanted all along.


End file.
